I remember
by Madpsychohatter
Summary: Tart get upset, Kisshu comfort hom, and all of this lead to a moment of brotherly fluff between the two aliens. Just a little OS, message me if you spot any mistakes.


Maddey : Heya there ! I just watched Tokyo MewMew again and I wish there were more fanfics about brotherly fluff between our 3 favourites aliens. Well anyway I DON'T OWE ANYTHING THERE !

Thanks for reading and a little review is always loved !

* * *

**Reminiscience**

Kisshu was sitting at the top of a skyscraper of Tokyo.

His sighed. Pie was becoming more and more of a robot. Kisshu couldn't see the man he considered as a brother anymore in the puppet dedicated to deep blue he had become. He wasn't the only one suffering though. The sad glances that Tart shot sometimes at the purple-haired man hadn't gone unnoticed by Kisshu.

He stood up and teleported back to the ship. What he found there shocked him.

"I HATE YOU!" yelled Tart at pie before teleporting off somewhere, probably in his bedroom. Kisshu had noticed that he was crying, which worried him deeply. Tart had an ego bigger than his head. For him to cry openly like that. He must really upset. Kisshu pinched his nose and looked at the man in front of him. The man he once admired.

"Alright. What happened Pie ? What the hell did you say for Tart to say that ?" He snapped. It wasn't like the youngster to say such harsh words. The concerned only shrugged like it wasn't important.

"The tr uth." He stated before teleporting as well, leaving a dumbfounded Kisshu in the middle of the room.

Said Kisshu decided to go see the boy he considered as a little brother. He carefully knocked at the orange door of his bedroom.

"Tart? It's me. Can I come in?" He asked slowly.

A hiccup answered him, and he took it as a yes. He opened the door to reveal the young alien sitting on his bed, hugging his knees and sobbing.

"Hey..." The green haired alien sat down next to the younger one. "What happened?" He asked.

The young one shook his head, refusing to talk. But he did something unexpected by Kisshu. He threw himself in his arms with a little cry.

"Onii-chan!"

Kisshu froze. Onii-chan. Big brother. How long had it been since Tart had called him that?

He awkwardly hugged the sobbing alien. God, he wasn't used to things like that. It took one hour for Tart to calm somewhat down. Kisshu's shirt was soaked in the meantime but he couldn't care less.

"Hey. Tell me please. What happened?" He asked softly. He probably seemed totally out of character but hell with it. He could be serious when he wanted.

Tart looked up at him in shock and he groaned internally. Was it that weird that he actually cared?

Tart looked at the side.

"Am I useless?" He whispered. Kisshu froze for the second time today, and pulled away, looking at Tart in the eyes.

"What." he hissed. "What in the world made you think that. You're no useless Tart. "

"But I can't fight! " cried Tart " I can't kill the mews ! I can't do anything right! I'm just useless! I'll just get killed one day! I'll be a shame to our people!"

He started crying again, and Kisshu hugged him wordlessly. On the inside, he swore that he was going to have a little discussion with Pai. But this was also a good reminder on how young Tart really was. He acted though and fought, but he was only a child. And Kisshu and Pie were equally guilty for forgetting that way too often.

When the sobs slowed down, Kisshu sighed and gently pulled Tart away.

"Listen kiddo." He started, wiping the teary from the younger alien's face.

«You're not useless. You're a great fighter and no one can create plant chimera like you. So what if you can't kill the mews? You know that I'm no better. You know my real strength and you know that I keep holding back. Mostly because I love Ichigo. So you're not alone. And about you getting killed, they would have to take me down first. I'd better die than let anyone harm my little brother." He swore quietly.

Tart looked at him with wide, puffy red eyes. Kisshu was rarely serious, but when he was, it was impressive.

"And you won't be a shame for our people. You're young Tart. If someone has to be responsible, it's me and Pie. And I promise you that if anything happen, I'd take the entire responsibility." He finished with a little smile.

Tart's eyes got foggy again. Kisshu usually acted like a dumb sarcastic guy, so he had almost forgot that kisshu was the closest thing he had to an older brother.

_And Tart started to remember. Forgotten memories, of nicer times..._

A young Tart had just awoken from a bad nightmare. Sniffing and hugging his bear plushie, he went over to Pie's bedroom.

"Pie...I had a bad dream..." He whined as he climbed on the bed of the older member of the trio, only to be pushed off roughly. "Go sleep. T'was only a dream. Don't be a baby 'bout it." Mumbled a sleepy and unnerved Pie. The purple haired alien kicked the younger out off his bedroom.

As the young 4 years old started crying, another bedroom door opened. Tarts turned quickly to see a sleepy but somewhat awaken Kisshu standing in front of him.

"Nightmare, uh? C'mon come here." Mumbled the teen, gesturing for Tart to enter the green-themed bedroom.

The younger Kisshu had slid under the blanked. Seeing that the younger was shy, he patted the place next to him.

"Come here. You don't wanna sleep alone right? Well there is enough place in my bed. Come on! We both need to sleep." Groaned Kisshu.

Shaking slightly, Tart joined the older boy. He was startled when two arms hugged him close.

"You' re safe with me. Now sleep you punk." Mumbled an almost sleeping Kisshu. Tart smiled and fell asleep a few seconds later.

He slept like a rock, and when he woke up, he realized that two arms were holding him tightly. Kisshu was still holding him even though he has been awake from quite some time. "Better?" Kisshu asked with a knowing smile.

Tart nodded shyly. "Hai. Thanks, nee-san."

That was the first time he had called Kisshu Big Brother. Taruto also remembered...he had been sick with a high fever. He had talked to Pie, but said Pie had ignored him. Later, he had fainted.

He remembered hearing two people arguing but he couldn't make out what they were saying. He was too hot. It almost hurt. But then, he felt something cool against his forehead. He also heard someone singing.

Eventually, the fever he had disappeared. When he woke up, he found Kisshu sitting on a chair next to him. Asleep. A bowl of cold water on the table near the bed, and a wet towel in Kisshu's hand. It wasn't hard to understand that it had been him who had taken care of Tart.

The green-headed alien mumbled something in his sleep. Something along the lines of:" Stupid Pie...gonna kill him...doesn't care..."

Tart had simply smiled to himself and let his brother sleep.

Yea...now that he thought of it, Kisshu had always been the one who took care of him when he was sick, or comforted him when he was sad.

Tart couldn't remember why the two of them had drifted away. Why he had forgot all those times when Kisshu had Taken care of him. Healing him or protecting him from the bullies in the military school…

But now he remembered, and began to cry again.

"It's Pie who said all that..." He mumbled. He expected Kisshu to be mad but he only sighed.

Okay that was way out of character for Kisshu. He looked in the golden eyes of his brother.

"Listen Kiddo...Pie...hadn't been himself lately. Heck, I'm even starting to think he is brainwashed. " sighed Kisshu.

"But I'm sure that deep inside...somewhere, he is still the Pai we knew. He'll be back one day, okay? In the meantime…don't think too much about what he said. He didn't meant it." finished Kisshu, ruffling the wild hairs of his brother.

Tart sniffed a little, not even bothering to insult Kisshu about ruffling his hair. Now he just wanted to be a little boy again, comforted by his older brother.

"Can you stay here a little bit ?" he asked the golden-eyed alien.

Kisshu smiled. "Of course." he said as he laid next to his brother, who curled up at his side, much like a small cat.

Kisshu smiled softly. Even of he didn't want to show it much, he loved Tart as a little brother. And seeing him so broken was making him angry.  
He waited until the little one curled up next to him was asleep then covered the body with a blanked before silently teleporting out of the room.

Fuming, he directly went to Pai. Without surprise, he found the older alien in his lab, working on who-knows-what.  
"Pai." He called.  
The other one turned around. Usually he wouldn't even bother to but the ice tone of Kisshu had kind of startled him. Kisshu was maybe an idiot but he rarely was aggressive. The cold and harsh tone was a "I'm going to bloodily murder you" tone. It wasn't normal.

What also startled him was the cold fury that burned in his eyes.  
Pai regained his composure. "What. I'm busy." He gritted trough his teeth.  
"I don't fucking care. We both know that I'm stronger than you. So let me warn you Pai. I may consider you as my big brother, but if you make Tart cry once again I'll kill you. Understood?"  
Kisshu spat before turning around. Just before leaving he spoke again without looking at Pai.  
" By the way, when are you going to snap out of the spell that Deep Blue put on you ? I though you were stronger than that. " And with that, he left.  
Later, Kisshu made the view to watch Tart closer.


End file.
